Suits and Tiaras
by adnamaventura
Summary: Single Bella wants a man to fill a hole in her half filled heart. Two seconds was all it took to find a man who may accept her for her, and accept other things along the way. E/B. Rated M for later lemons. Not much angst, if any at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I had this idea in my head the other night, and I wanted to put it to life. I hope you enjoy it. This may or may not be more fluff, because my poor heart can only handle so much angst. **

**I hope you all stick around.**

**I do have to leave a special thank you to my lovely friend Dalia because she sat with me and helped me brainstorm this entire idea out.**

**Dalia, without you, my life is like a moonless night. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I like to mess with the characters lives.**

* * *

Her shrill little giggle still makes me smile to this day. Five long years, yet they fly by so quickly. I've watched the hair grow on her head, her smile widen over the years, and her eyes sparkle whenever she watched the sunset or I tickled her. She has beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. Her skin is fair, her lips are always pink. She loves to paint her finger nails pink or purple, but she loves to kick a muddy ball around the field.

She loves to look at the stars and point out constellations, even if she has trouble pronouncing some of them. She loves math, and often quizzes herself as she walks around the house. She tries to play piano, but it slowly starts to sound like someones taking a hammer to the keys. I let her play anyway, because I love to watch her smile and pretend she's the next Mozart.

Growing up, she would sing into the end of her hairbrush constantly, and always put on a show. She tells me, "I'm going to be famous one day, just you wait." I would nod and smile and say, "I know you will be one day, baby."

A few months after the rockstar dream, she would lay on the back deck with me and stare at the stars and moon. She would look over at me and giggle, "I'm gonna travel to space one day." Then she would curl into my side and slowly drift to sleep. I suffered many nights under the moon because she wanted to sleep outside and wake up early when the sun rose. I have gotten so many mosquito bites in the past years, but it's all worth it for her. Everything I do is for her, and I don't regret it at all.

I don't regret the tears I've shed on her, and I don't regret the laughs I've shared. I cherish every bruise and cut I've gotten from falling and running with her. I cherish every giggle, smile, and every word that's left her mouth. I appreciate every thought she's shared, and every night I get to fall asleep with her in my arms. I love hearing about her dreams and aspirations, and I know one day she'll accomplish it all.

Now as I sit here on the park bench, watching her run around with her kite high in the air, I hear her scream, "Mommy! Mommy! Watch!" She's smiling proud as she flies the kite up higher into the air, making swoops and dips across the sky.

"I'm watching baby girl! Good job! You're doing so well!" I can't help but smile to myself when her face lights up. My daughters fascination with the sky is crazy. My silly little 5 year old Arielle would wake up early every morning to shake me and say, "You're gonna miss the sunrise!"

The concentration on her face as she flies the kite is beyond hilarious. Her eyebrows furrow together and she sticks her bottom lip out, almost pouting. _Man, she has my stupid concentration face._

My brother Emmett and my father would always make fun of me while I sketched when I was younger. I would concentrate on every way the brush would glide, and they would say, "You're doing it again." Poor kid. God bless her.

I watch her kite dive down from the sky and I see her pout with sad eyes. Time to play mommy, Bella.

I get up and grab my purse as I make my way over to her. Her little pout kills me as I kneel down next to her.

"I don't get it. I had it!" She sighs, looking at the the string and defeated kite.

"It's okay sweetheart, it happens. What do I always tell you?"

"Try again?" she picks up the kite and traces her fingers along the bright colored cloth.

"Exactly," I plant a kiss on her head. "Do you wanna get some ice cream first?"

With one simple question, her smile returns and she nods quickly. I wrap up the string around the wooden holder and pick up her kite. I hold out my hand and she quickly wraps her tiny hand around my two fingers. I could easily hold her hand, but she's done this since birth. I'm dreading the day it stops. I walk over to the ice cream truck and buy Arielle her favorite chocolate cone with half rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. I take a lick of the ice cream before handing it to her. She looks up at me and says, "Any good?"

"No poison, you're good," I wink at her. She giggles and I watch her walk over to the bench and look away to pay.

Arielle and I come to the park at least once a week. We're in a safe neighborhood, and the bench is only about 7 feet away.

Two seconds.

All it took was two seconds to hear a man yelling and a little girls sniffle. I turn around to see this tall man in a dark gray suit, yelling about how his suit is ruined because of a certain chocolate ice cream with a complementary array of sprinkles.

"Are you kidding!" screeched the asshole. He moved his sunglasses onto his suit pocket and furiously rubbed at the stain on his jacket. He looked down at my little girl and you could immediately see the sorrow on his face. He sighed audibly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

I marched over and set the kite on the park bench and folded my arms. My poor little girl hid behind my leg, holding a half smushed ice cream cone and a small pout on her face. "You should dab, not rub. It'll ruin the fabric."

He looked up at me and glanced back at Arielle, "I'm really sorry… I should have been watching where I was going."

"Just send me your dry cleaning bill. I'll pay. She didn't mean to spill anything on you. I'm sure she would've completely avoided you if it meant going another day without hearing you screech at her." I shake my head and reach down, pushing some hair out of Arielle's face and move the strand behind her ear. She hides further behind my leg and I can feel her hand gripping my jeans.

He looked sorry. The fucker deserved it. You don't scream at an innocent child for your own idiotic choice of not watching where you're walking. I watched his eyes glance down at my left hand and back up at my face.

"No, it's fine. I can take care of it. I'm sorry for yelling at your daughter." He looked at Arielle and knelt down to her height and rested his elbow on his knee. "Hey…"

She whispered, "The name is Arielle."

I could hear him mutter, "Gets the attitude from momma bear, eh?" I roll my eyes. "Arielle, I'm very sorry for yelling at you. I should have been watching my step. May I buy you a new ice cream?"

She looked up at me as if asking permission to say yes, I shrugged it off and took her old ice cream, tossing it into the trash. She grabs my fingers again and I take the kite from the bench. We walk back to the ice cream truck with the tall stranger.

"One chocolate cone with half chocolate, half rainbow sprinkles." He pays the worker and goes to hand the cone to Arielle. She shakes her head and looks up at me. He gives me a confused look and raises his eyebrow. I shake my head and take the cone from him. I lick one side and hand it to her.

She looks at the ice cream and back up at me, "Any poison?"

I shake my head and laugh to myself, "Nope, no poison. You're safe." She smiles wide and licks her ice cream.

"Go sit on the bench, I'll be there in a minute." I watch her walk away and climb up onto the bench, swinging her feet and licking her ice cream.

I hear the man clear his throat and say, "Poison?"

I look back at the angry ape, "She has a wild imagination. She also thinks she's a princess. She told me, 'Ya know mommy, all princess get hurt somehow. What if my food has poison in it?' So, from now on, I am the official ice cream tester before she eats it."

He chuckled and looked over at Arielle, "She seems like a sweet kid."

I watch his small smile stay on his face and glance over at my little princess, "She really is." I can't help but smile myself. "I'm really sorry about your suit. Just… send me the dry cleaning bill." I don't know how I'm going to afford it. I'm not making much now, and knowing him, he probably has a designer suit with a fancy ass dry cleaner.

"And I'm really sorry for yelling at your daughter. It was my fault, you shouldn't be apologizing. Don't even worry about my suit. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I should've kept a better eye on her. I'm so used to just paying and walking back. This is a weekly routine for us, we're not used to men walking between us."

He laughs, "Look…"

"Bella."

"Bella, honestly. It's fine. Don't stress over it."

I sigh, defeated and slightly relieved, "Thank you."

"Well I'm sorry for taking up your time. You should probably get back to your boyfriend and Arielle. I'm sure he wouldn't like it if a stranger was screaming at your child and talking to his wife."

I scoff at his comment, "Trust me. No boyfriend to beat you up. You won't get any blood stains or threats."

I can see his shoulders loosen up, and an unreadable expression cross his face, "Nobody?"

I shake my head and look at the ground before looking back up at him, slightly ashamed of my past.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just assumed."

"No, it's okay. Most people do. Single moms are unfortunately becoming slightly more common. Can't help it."

"Well, props to you. I can only imagine what it's like to take all of that on."

"It's definitely not easy, but I don't regret any second of it." I watch Arielle finish her ice cream cone and look around the sky for clouds, birds, and whatever else her mind imagined.

"I hate to cut this short, and it really was a pleasure meeting you - given the circumstances. I have to go, I have an important business meeting to attend."

"I totally understand. I'll see you around. Sorry again…"

"Edward," he smiles.

"Edward."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll see you around." He waves to Arielle when she looks over at us. She smiles and waves. She quickly gets up and runs over to us and hugs my leg. She looks up at Edward and says, "Thank you for my ice cweam, and I'm sowwy about the spill."

He knelt down and smiled, "Any time, Arielle. If you ever want ice cream again, tell your mom to come to the park on Thursdays at 2 o'clock. I walk through here every day."

She giggled and nodded while she tugged on my jeans. "You hear that mommy? We have to come back next Thursday."

"We'll see honey. Well," I look back at Edward, "I'll see you."

"You too. Bye girls, have a nice day."

He's like the rest of them. I know he wasn't hitting on me in any way, but as soon as any male sees a kid, they run when they get the chance. I sigh to myself and hold my hand out. Arielle wraps her hand around my fingers, "Ready to go home princess?"

She nods, "Can we bake cookies and watch the stars tonight."

"Anything you want, sweetheart." I smile and walk home with my little girl at my fingertips.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She is my beautiful little girl, and watching her grow quickly breaks my heart. She's curled up against my side on the back deck. She's holding her stuffed rabbit tightly against her chest and her eyes are slowly drooping.

I play with her hair and move loose strands behind her ear. I hum her favorite _Tangled _song and watch her eyes droop further. I fix her blanket over her and smile to myself.

I don't know what I would do without her. Five years have already gone by, and I feel like I only blinked. One day she's going to want boyfriends and she'll need the sex talk. She'll walk down the aisle and hopefully a step father would walk her down the aisle.

Arielle once told me she wanted me to walk her down the aisle because I've been there her whole life. If that didn't make my heart swell seven times bigger, I don't know what will.

All I know is, I'm dreading when she doesn't want to be my little princess anymore. She won't need to hold my hand, or need me to braid her hair. She won't need me to make her sandwiches or have tea parties with her.

Five years ago, I was fresh out of college. I was twenty-three years old pregnant with my little girl. Her father and I were together for 7 months. I accidentally got pregnant, and the rest was history.

His career was too important to him, and he wanted no part of her life. He told me the night before he left, "I will not let this thing ruin my life for me." I have never slapped anyone so hard in my life.

I remember the stunned look on his face as he held his face with his hand. I remember the blood coursing through my veins and the tears stinging my eyes. He begged me to get an abortion. He begged on his hands and knees to not let this 'thing' ruin the life we had together.

Thinking back, I don't know what I would do without my little Arielle. She has easily become the definition of my world and I know I would take a bullet for her. The thought of losing the only thing that's keeping my heart beating would ultimately break me.

I look down and whisper, "Arielle?" I hear nothing but absolute silence around me. I carefully pick her up and carry her up to my room. I lay her down on her side and slowly climb into bed next to her. I leave a kiss on her head and cover us up.

I stare at the ceiling until I feel my own eyes start to close. I feel Arielle's tiny body curl up into a ball next to mine and hear her sigh in her sleep.

"Love you too, princess." I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

**SO. How's single momella? I wanted Bella to have a little girl, and I wanted dickward or not so much dickward to jump in.**

**Again, thank you Dalia for making this story go from my brain onto my laptop. I would absolutely lost without you.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It is currently 4 am, so I'm going to go hit the hay. Night everyone, hope you stick around!**

**- Amanda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely blown away with some of your lovely reviews. I am here to say thank you so much, and I'm so happy you all loved the start of this story.**

**I personally love little Arielle, and I think she's a total sweetheart. I'm happy to see lovely Momella and the not-so-much-jerk-Edward. I'm glad you showed them a little love by leaving me your reviews.**

**Thank you to my friend Ariel for letting me play along with her name. She has a beautiful name, don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own twilight, I just want to fly kites and eat ice cream with the characters.**

* * *

I woke up bright and early on an early June morning and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I would've slept in later, but I had two little hands on my arm, shaking me like crazy. I could hear her whisper, "Mommy! Mommy! You gotta wake up. The sunwise is beautiful!"

I slowly sat up, mourning to myself because the warm bed still seemed inviting to me. "Alright sweetheart, give mommy a second to wake up."

"But it's alweady happening! We gotta look nooooow," she kept whining, so I figured I better get up.

I hoisted her up onto my hip and yawned to myself. I carefully maneuvered down the stairs with an excited five year old, grinning from ear to ear. I opened up the front door to step out onto the front porch, and squinted, letting my eyes adjust to the light. The sun was absolutely breathtaking, and just as beautiful as every other sunrise I woke up to. I looked over at my precious girl and little flecks of dark red were shining through her hair.

She was looking at all the colors paint the sky with pure fascination and admiration. She was holding onto the shoulder of my shirt and watching the birds fly by with a small smile on her face.

"Is it everything you hoped it'd be?" I whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Not at all," she said.

"Not a good sunrise today?"

"No mommy, it's so so so so much pwettier. And I love watching the sunwise with you." She hugged my neck and rest her head on my chest, making herself comfortable.

After the sun was up and the colors were more yellow than red, I carried her back inside and started making her and I breakfast. She stayed seated on the living room couch to watch her morning cartoons, and held her bunny up under her chin. Her hair was an absolute birds nest going in all different directions, and her shirt was all twisted around her body. I can't help but laugh at the sight.

After eating breakfast and somehow managing to get her to take a shower, I took my own quick five minute shower to get ready for work. I dried her hair and French braided each side of her head, leaving a few loose strands around her face. She wouldn't let me pull it all back because she, "had to look like a princess today."

I figured I'd save myself the argument that it would get in her face an annoy her, and just let her wear her hair the way she wanted. I dried and curled my own hair, and dressed up. Dresses and heels aren't usually my go-to-style, but work unfortunately requires me to dress up.

Around 10 am, my brother Emmett made his way into my house - boisterously if I may add.

My door was kicked open while I was in the kitchen doing dishes, and I almost had a heart attack as I heard his loud voice yell through the house, "Where's my favorite girls?"

I heard little pitter-patters of two feet running down the stairs, and a tiny voice scream, "Uncle Emmett!"

I walked through the hallway to the front door and watched my big brother pick Arielle up and hug her tight.

"Hey hey hey little munchkin! How's my favorite person in the world doing on this fine morning?" He smiled brightly and tickled her stomach and smiled wider when she started giggling.

"Uncle Em, stop! I'm t-i-ickli-sh!" She yelled between giggle fits. She tried to fight back by grabbing at his hand, but it only fueled his energy and made him tickle her more. Arielle had tears in her eyes and and her cheeks were flush.

"Alright dude, don't kill her on me!"

He finally stopped and chuckled, Arielle's giggles were still there. He reached his hand toward her one last time and she squealed, hopped out of his arms and ran to hide behind the couch.

"Way to go, goon. You scared her off."

"There's my other favorite girl!" He walked over to me and I swear I tried my best to get away before he held me tight and gave me a big bear hug.

"Em- can't, breathe," I hug him back and pat his shoulder.

He chuckled and let me go, ruffling my hair. "So, how long is this thing gonna be? And is there anything specific the little gremlin and I have to do today?"

"Well, I have to be there at around 11:30 and God only knows how long it's going to last. I have to stay for the party afterwards and whatnot."

"I don't know why you don't just plan weddings, you love it more than anything."

"Well this was the first job offer I had, so I took it."

"When are you going to have a wedding?"

This is where the fun part comes in.

See, I'm a photographer. I'm that annoying person telling the family to line up while I stand behind the lens and snap photos. I take photos of kids, families, graduation shots, parties, and lastly - weddings. I tend to shoot weddings most because I love it the most.

I've always had a fascination with weddings. I love how all weddings are unique and each bride takes the time to make something beautiful. I love seeing couples cry of joy at the altar, I love the long flowing dresses and the sharp tuxedos. I love seeing the grooms face while everyone else looks at the bride. He seems so happy, and looks at his soon to be wife like she's made of the finest fabrics and gems in the world.

Being a photographer is my passion, and I'm extremely lucky to be able to follow it. The income isn't always the best, but my Arielle and I get by, and I do everything I can to get her what she wants.

The only problem with doing what I do is my family. I love everything about weddings, and ever since I was younger, I counted down the days that I would have my own. It does depress me a bit when I hear the couple say, "I do", or I watch the father daughter dance happen across the dance floor. I want to have my own wedding, I want to get married to a wonderful man, but unfortunately it's not in the cards right now.

I sigh to myself and grab my camera bag, making sure I have all the right equipment on hand.

"Emmett, in order to get a wedding to happen, I need a boyfriend... a fiancé... I don't have that."

"I told you I could set you up with someone from work, but you're being extremely stubborn about it. Why won't you let Rose or I help you? We can see how lonely you get when we throw parties or hang out."

I slow my motions a bit as I pack my extra batteries and SD cards, "I'm not lonely. I have Arielle and she's all I need."

"I know you love her, and I'm so happy you have that beautiful little girl in your life, but I am also your brother and I know when you're upset. I've heard you talk to Rose about how you wish you had someone to make you feel beautiful. I know you want someone to sleep next to you and help you raise Arielle. The only problem here is that you won't give any guy a chance. You think that every man will immediately walk away because you have a child with you."

"They do all run for the hills, Emmett. Every date that I've gone on in the past year has never called me or anything. They ask me, 'Do you want children one day?' I tell them, 'I already have a daughter,' and their faces show this stupid expression before we drop the subject completely. Men don't want women who already have children."

"Well you're not meeting the right men, then. Bella, anyone would be lucky to have you and Arielle in their life. Those men weren't right for either of you. May I please try and find you someone? One time? If you truly don't like it, then I'll never set you up again."

"I don't know, Em. I'm not focusing on that right now. I'll talk to you about it later, okay? I really have to get going. I can't be late."

"Alright darlin'. Have fun at work." He gave me one last hug and let go. "You gonna say goodbye to mommy, gremlin?"

She quickly raced from her toys while I bent down to her size and opened my arms. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek and said, "Bye momma. Take lots and lots of pwetty pictahs."

I hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks all over, "Pictures, honeys. Remember your R's."

She sighed and rolled her eyes - she totally has my attitude, "I know mommy. It's not easy."

"I know, I'm only trying to help. I love you very, very much. Be good for uncle Emmett okay? I'll see you later."

"Alwight mom, I know. I love you too." She planted a kiss on my cheek and ran back to her toys.

I grabbed my camera bag and other equipment. "Don't hurt her, no injuries, no hospital visits, call if you need me."

"I know the drill. I'll be there later on, if I'm not there, Rose will have me by my balls."

"Alright. Take her hair out and put this clip in. Her dress is on her bed, I'll see you there later."

I walked outside and I thank The Lord silently that it's a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I soon arrived to this absolutely beautiful venue, donned with light purple flowers and petals surrounding chairs with white fabric and light purple bows attached. White gardenias and purple roses surrounded the white trellis at the end of the aisle. People were spread out across the fresh cut lawn, making small talk, and there was a slight breeze in the air.

I had to meet up with the bride to take photos before she was all dolled up, so I made my way to the reception hall next to the venue.

The reception hall was just as beautiful as the venue itself. Everything was lightly colored, either white or light purple. There was a outdoor patio connected to the inside of the reception hall. The tables had beautiful clear vases filled with various colorful flowers and purple beads at the bottom. The tables had clean, sharp linens with cute cards with names written in elegant cursive. The dance floor was massive, and a stage was set aside for the band to play. Crystal Chandeliers illuminated the dance floor with a soft light. I slowly walked through the reception hall, taking it at all in as I heard the quiet click clack from my heels.

I made my way through the back to the bride's room, and knocked softly onto the door. The door quickly opened and the brides mother smiled brightly.

"You must be Bella! Right on time," she giggled.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this." She enveloped me into a friendly hug and let me inside the room, shutting the door behind me. Esme was absolutely beautiful. She had the complexion of a 20 year old, these sparkling green eyes and long hair which was pulled up into a bun. I had met with her before, and she was always a sweetheart to me.

I slowly made my way through the room, noticing the sheer curtains slightly swaying around the window. The lighting was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to take photos.

I snapped a few of Alice sitting at the vanity. Her eyes were closed, her eyeshadow already put on. Her lashes looked long and dark, completely contrasting the lightness of her skin tone. Her lips were a few shades darker than her skin, and a light pink was brushed onto her cheek.

A tall blonde woman worked on her makeup and fixed a few stray strands of hair as she placed a small white flower in her hair.

"Bella's here, dear."

Alice opened her eyes, and a crisp blue radiated. Her eyes were breathtaking, and I couldn't help but immediately feel jealous of her colored eyes.

"Bella!" She squealed and leaped out of her chair. She jogged over to me and hugged me tight.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, trying to reach her level of enthusiasm, "Hey. I hope I'm not too late. I took a few photos of the reception hall and the venue on my way here. I started taking a few in here as well."

"Oh, that's totally fine! I was going to ask if you could get a few. Thank you. So, is the makeup too much? Also, I wanted to know if we could take a few by the window and maybe some out on the terrace," she pointed out of the french doors that were cracked open, "before you run off to the boys?"

"Of course. I would love to," I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy I chose you, you're amazing at this stuff. I swear, if I had Kate take the photos, they'd either be blurry or she'd have her thumb in front of the flash."

"Hey!" pouted Kate.

"You know it's true, Kate. Let's be serious."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I am awful with a camera."

With that statement, I held my camera a bit closer to my body and I could hear her giggle.

After Alice was all dolled up, she slowly put on her wedding gown which was absolutely breathtaking. Lace decorated the gown, and it clung tightly to her tiny waist. There were a few small ruffles at the bottom of the gown, and a long train following her. She looked absolutely stunning. Her heels were plain white, and they worked perfectly. It would be too distracting if she lifted her dress to walk.

She wore her grandmothers bracelet, where a small blue sapphire charm shimmered every time she raised her wrist.

I snapped a few photos from the side lines as you could see the tears swell in Esme and her eyes. Kate was dabbing at her own mascara while a few other bridesmaids watched from the side. I was feeling emotional myself. I had met Alice a few months ago, and we talked quite a bit about her wedding before the date. She's such a sweet girl, and her family is full of the loveliest people.

We walked out onto the terrace and took photos of Alice, also some of her and her mother Esme. All the bridesmaids were dressed in the soft purple, with dresses that were long in the back, but cut off around the knee in the front. All of the dresses flowed beautifully when the breeze hit. Carlisle popped in for a few photos before he popped back out to check on the groom. The lighting was beautiful, and every photo turned out exactly how we wanted them to.

Alice looked at me and let out a deep breath, "It's not too much, right? I look alright?"

"Alice, you look absolutely stunning. Jasper is a very lucky man, and I can guarantee that he's going so smile and shed a few tears when he sees you."

She ran over to me and gave me another tight hug, "Thank you so much, Bella. You're such a sweetheart. Please, please make sure Jasper's bow tie is tied correctly. He couldn't get it right for the life of him. I don't want it to be crooked for the photos."

"Don't worry Alice, I have it under control. Every tie will be into place, every button will be buttoned correctly, and their hair will not be a total mess, alright?"

"You're a life saver Bella. Where were you when I was planning this thing?" She laughs and waved as I made my way out the door.

I walked down a few halls to meet up to the boys room. I knocked on the door, "Please say everyone's dressed because I was ordered to come in and take pictures!"

I hear a yell from the other side of the door, "Come on in Bella!" I'm assuming that's Jasper, but it's just a guess. He opens up the door, and I can confirm that it's definitely Jasper.

"Oh man, she was right about the bow tie….."

He looked down at his chest and frowned, "Dammit, I thought I had it that time! Garrett, you said it looked alright!"

"It did look alright! I swear it was straightened before you started fidgeting." Garrett rounded past the double doors that was separating half the room from the other, "Well, hello there. Who's this?"

I couldn't help my own blush, and I could feel how red my cheeks were. I held up the camera in my hands, "Just the photographer."

"Oh, Garrett, this is the completely talented as hell Bella. Bella, this is one of my annoying ass groomsmen Garrett."

Garrett grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, and stood up straight with a slight smirk on his face, "I would have been best man, but unfortunately your brother-in-law had to take that spot."

I had to clear my throat to think straight, "Well, it's nice to meet you Garrett."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," He winked.

I could feel the blush continue to rise to my cheeks. I looked at Jasper and let my camera hang by it's strap around my neck. I fixed his tie for him, and when he started to fidget I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'm still. I promise." He stilled completely as if he looked at Medusa and turned into a statue.

I redid his bow tie and fixed his tuxedo jacket. I pulled a few strands of hair back carefully, "There. Much, much better." I took a photo of Jasper as he looked down to fix his cuff link. He glanced up and smiled shyly, so I snapped another. "Get used to it dude, this is my job, and I want you guys to like them. You'll be hearing a lot of snaps tonight."

"As long as you make Alice happy, I'm happy. Where are all the guys? We have to get a photo together before Alice murders me." He walked back through the other half of the room and I heard quite a few voices get louder as they all talked and laughed. "Bella, you can come on back. We're all descent, I swear."

"Good because this better not turn into some freaky ass porno," I start walking into the room while I'm changing my camera lens.

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

"You just saw me about… two weeks ago. A person can't change that much," I smile and look up, but freeze a bit when I see angry suit man next to him. His expression seems to mirror mine.

"Bella?"

"Um… hi."

Jaspers eyes shifted between Edward and I, just like the rest of the eyes in the room did, "You two know each other?"

He cleared his throat and I felt his eyes travel down my body and back up. He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Her daughter spilled ice cream on me yesterday," he chuckled. "We just met."

"Oh? Weird. Coincidence, eh?" Jasper inquired as he looked at me, his face showed he was wondering if I had anything to say.

I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and clear my throat quietly, "Yeah, total coincidence."

Jasper chuckled to himself, "Well we'll be out there. Don't keep us waiting too long." Jasper left with a wink and the rest of the groomsmen made their way through the other set of french doors and talked on the grass outside.

"So, you're the photographer who's been in freaky ass porno's?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "No. It's a long story."

"Does it involve a freaky ass porno and you somehow? Because I would absolutely love to hear about that."

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks again and I can't help but laugh to myself, "Shut up before I rip your tie off and shove it down your throat."

"Ooooh, she's into porno's and she's fiesty. I like it. Are you by any chance into bondage as well? We could go all Fifty Shades on this," he winks and involuntary licks his lips.

I shake my head at his comment and reach up to fix his tie, "What is it with you men? Girls are born with the ability to pull off a bra in .5 seconds, and you guys can't even tie a tie correctly." I straighten out his tie and fix his jacket. "Your hair is a lost cause, but I feel like if you slicked it back, it wouldn't look right."

He held a hand to his chest and frowned, "I'm wounded. My hair happens to be the sex appeal for women."

"Well, it's not turning this woman on. Is your ego hurting?"

"It's slowly bruising." He noticed the slight smile playing on my lips, "And you're totally enjoying this aren't you?" I giggled and nodded my head. "You totally love my hair. I can see it in your eyes."

"Think what you may, Edward. Now hurry your ass up, I need to get these pictures done!" I make my way out to the grass.

"Do you come with a whip or paddle too? I think you'd enjoy that!" I heard him shout from through the open doors. A few of the guys looked at me with odd expressions, while the others just chuckled to themselves and hid their smirks behind their drinks.

I on the other hand, am slightly mortified, but in good spirits. He may yell and scream when he isn't paying attention, but he's pretty cute at his attempts of flirting with women he hardly knows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While everyone stayed in their seats and all the others were near the priest, Alice slowly made her way down the aisle. I snapped away. You could see the tears brimming her eyes from miles away. I looked back at Jasper and the smile on his face said it all. He tried to wipe his tears quickly, but I noticed. I tend to look at the groom whenever I'm shooting weddings. All eyes are on the bride, but I like to see how happy the groom is.

Edward was standing tall and proud next to Jasper as he watched his sister grow up before his very eyes. Esme was almost a blubbering mess, sitting in the front row. Her cheeks were glistening with tears and her smile was as wide as it could be. Carlisle managed to keep his cool as he walked Alice down the aisle. He only broke his cool façade when he kissed her cheek and handed her off to Jasper.

The priest went through the long speech of "for richer or for poorer, better for worse", and the "I do's" were very emotional for everyone. Tiny sniffles came from every direction of the crowd. People often raised their hands to wipe their eye before the mascara ran down their face.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and practically jumped up to kiss him. He welcomed her warmly by wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her as they kissed. Thankfully, I didn't miss a shot.

I could hear my baby girl cheering with the rest of the crowd. Emmett brought Arielle along with him because Rose - his current girlfriend, is Jasper's sister. Small world, isn't it?

As people started filing into the reception hall, I made my way over to Arielle and picked her up.

"I'm completely shocked! You did her hair correctly. Good job Em."

"She's very bossy when you do her hair, you know that?" He pouted.

"Oh, I know. She gets it from me," I giggle. "You look absolutely beautiful princess."

Her little giggle made me smile, as did the pink tint that reached her cheeks. She hid her face in my neck and hugged me tight, "I missed you momma."

"I didn't go far. And even when I'm gone, what did I tell you?"

"That you awe wight hewe," she pointed to my heart and went back to hugging me.

"Exactly. There, and right here," I tickled her sides and kissed her cheeks, which earned a few squeals and giggles.

I walked into the reception hall, carrying her on my hip. People were already dancing and drinks were starting to be poured.

"Well little elf, wanna go dance with your uncle Emmett? I'm going to be very lonely out there without you," he pouted and held out his hand.

Arielle hopped down from my arms and Emmett wrap his giant hand around her tiny one. I took a photo of them for myself and smiled. "Have fun you two!"

I continued to walk around and take photos of the family and friends.

A tap on my shoulder stopped me for a second. I let my camera hang around my neck by it's strap as I turned to look.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Me?" I must've looked completely shocked because Edward chuckled and nodded.

"You're acting as if you've never been asked before. Prom? Other weddings?"

"I usually don't get asked at other weddings because of my job."

"Well, my sister won't mind. She likes you already, and she knows you'll get great pictures regardless. One dance surely won't kill you?"

I look over Edward's shoulder at Alice, and she gives me a big smile and an encouraging thumbs up. Something tells me she put him up to this.

I look back at Edward and sigh internally. I set my camera on the table as he offers out his hand. I take his in mine and he laces our fingers as we walk to the dance floor. I can't help but feel a blush rise to my cheeks as he holds my waist with one hand, and holds my hand with the other.

"Dance often?" He smiles.

I rest my one hand on his shoulder and hold his other, gliding across the dance floor with him.

"Unless you count dancing around with a five year old in the kitchen while I make dinner, not much," I giggle.

He smiles to himself and glances over at Arielle and Emmett, "So, is he your brother?"

"Weird to believe isn't it? He and I are polar opposites. He's all big and buff, and I'm pretty small. He looks more like my mother than my father, and I look a lot like him apparently."

"I can definitely see the resemblance though."

"I'm sure there's resemblance somewhere. It was a lot more apparent when we were younger."

"Speaking of looks, Arielle looks exactly like you."

"You think so?" I smile, "I always thought she looked like me. I'm glad other people can see it too." I glance over at my baby girl dancing and laughing away with Emmett.

"May I ask how she came to be, or is that too personal?"

I bite my lip, not wanting to reminisce in what I faced from the past, "May we elaborate another time?"

He nods, "Of course we can. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That's definitely my last intention."

"Edward, don't need to talk to me like I'm a client of yours," I laugh.

"I'm sorry, force of habit. So, why the name Arielle?"

"I always thought it was a beautiful. Plus when I was really little, I loved watching Princess movies. The Little Mermaid was one of my favorites, but I didn't like how they spelled Ariel. I decided to change it."

"Well you call her princess, don't you? Plus she acts like she's a princess. Poisonous ice cream and fancy dress?"

I laugh and nod, "It suits her extremely well if you ask me."

I smile, "I thought so, myself. I wouldn't change a thing about her."

He chuckled to himself and continued dancing across the floor with me. The night continued with many laughs, flashes from cameras, and a loud uproar from the crowd as she threw the bouquet out into the sea of women. Edward and I danced again later on that night, and I haven't felt that amazing in a long time.

Arielle was a busy body and decided to run around the dance floor with Emmett in tow, rather than dancing like every other kid there. Hundreds of pictures later, I decided to take a small break in between. The ceremony was close to an end, and I needed to get out of there before I died of heat exhaustion from all of the bodies and the carbon dioxide people were exhaling.

I pushed my way through the many crowds and tables and walked outside to the stone path and open field. I pushed the hair back out of my face and rubbed my arms, feeling the cool nights breeze against my skin. Small goose bumps started to raise against my arm. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

I hear the glass doors open and close behind me. I look back over my shoulder at a very disheveled looking Edward.

His top two buttons were unbuttoned, his tuxedo's jacket must have left him during the night because his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His hair looked even messier than before. His eyebrows furrowed as he held a smoke between his lips. He held up a hand, blocking the breeze as he light up his smoke.

His face illuminated with a slight yellow tint as the fire ignited. It was a huge contrast compared to the dark blue and purple tint casted on him from the sky. He took a deep breath in, and I watched the smoke travel out of his lips as he tilted his head up to the sky. He finally opened his eyes and bore his eyes into mine. He cleared his throat, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Smoke?" he asked.

"No thanks, I haven't smoked in a long time." I look back at all the flowers and small lake along the field.

"You used to smoke? What made you quit? Arielle - I'm guessing." His voice became louder as he approached me. He stood next to me and I could feel his eyes looking down at me.

I folded my arms and reached up to play with the necklace around my neck, "Yep." I say, popping the P. "I smoked for a… long time. I didn't want Arielle to be around that, like most mothers."

"Makes sense. I only smoke occasionally. I cut back a lot since high school."

"That's good."

"Definitely. I feel a lot healthier," He chuckled. "Still get a smoker's cough every now and then. It's awful."

"The worst is when you're sick. I coughed on a plane once while traveling. Everyone looked at the poor old man next to me when I was the one hacking my brains out."

He laughed, "Poor guy. People probably thought he was on his way out."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was. I kept nudging him slyly to make sure he was still breathing," I giggle at the memory.

"Well, I know I'd stop breathing if I were next to you."

I cock an eyebrow and look over at him, "Why?"

"I'd be pretty breathless if I was able to look at a beautiful woman for a full flight too," He smirked and winked at me.

I couldn't help but blush and look down. A small smile played on my lips and I couldn't help but feel like a lovestruck teenager in high school. Nobody has ever made me blush this much since _he _was around.

He inhaled another puff and exhaled slowly, "I don't want tonight to be the last night to see you."

I clear my throat quietly, "Oh?" Oh. Seriously, Bella? This beautiful man is asking you out, and all you can come up with is 'oh'? I scold inwardly at myself and roll my eyes at my inner monologe.

"Yeah." He smiled, "Would you want to meet up sometime? Lunch or something… Dinner… hell, even breakfast?"

I giggle quietly, "I'd like that." I look back over at him, "I'd like that a lot," I say with a smile.

He returns the smile, almost beaming. Poor guy looks really excited, if only he knew he was setting himself up for nothing but boring old me. He quickly exchanged numbers and typed his into my phone while I typed mine into his.

"I'll see you around, I gotta grab Arielle and get going. It's late and my jobs done."

"I'll see you," he took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly, "Have a good night, Bella."

I watched his lips and nod slowly, "You too, Edward." I smile and walk back inside in a daze. Who knew a man could have such an affect?

After the last shots of Jasper and Alice leaving to their honeymoon were taken, I grabbed Arielle and took her home.

She easily passed out in her carseat as we were on the way home. I was close to falling asleep at the wheel, and I couldn't wait to lay in my bed.

I carried Arielle up to her room and slowly changed her into her pajamas. I laid her in her bed and tucked her in. Before I exited the room, I turned her night light on and cracked the shades open. I crossed the hall and quickly undressed myself. I laid in my bed and looked over at the empty spot in my bed.

I ran my fingers over the cold sheets and silently sighed. I bunched up the blanket in front of me and held it to my chest.

One day, Bella. One day.

* * *

**Oh boy, this is a long chapter for me. I know it's very delayed, and I know I have to update OOAK.**

**Some personal stuff has recently happened, and it's going to be hard on my family and I.**

**Please keep my family in your thoughts/prayers. It's all I ask.**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I love you all. **

**- Amanda.**


End file.
